Sadie Hawkins
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: It's the Sadie Hawkins Dance at Jump City Highschool, and Raven's not sure if she wants to go, what happens when she runs into her friend and secret crush Gar?  Please, No Flames!  RxR


**Hey guys!**

**Spidey here!**

**So I got inspired for this little story from listening to Relient K.**

**Sooo, Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans; if I did I would have Beastboy and Raven together!**

**Now that that's out of the way…**

**Enjoy!**

****

Raven sighed as she walked down the hallways of Jump City High School, the hot red and pink posters for the upcoming Sadie Hawkins Dance burning her retina.

"Friend Raven!" A redheaded girl yelled, rushing over to the Goth girl.

Rolling her eyes, the girl turned towards her tanned-best friend.

"Yes Kori?" She asked the grinning girl.

"Tomorrow is the Dance of Sadie of the Hawkins! You are excited yes?" the redhead asked Raven.

The Goth silently chuckled. Kori had been in America for over eight years now and the sixteen-year-old girl still had problems with the English language.

"It's the Sadie Hawkins Dance Kori, and no I'm not." The girl explained before turning around and walking over to her locker.

Kori's smile turned into a frown.

"But Friend Raven! Why you are not excited for the dance?" she asked as she made her way over to her violet-haired friend who was pulling books out of her locker.

"Yeah Ravie, why aren't you excited?"

Turning her attention to the new speaker, Raven spotted a bubblegum-haired girl wearing black skinny-jeans and a purple Paramore shirt.

"Hey Jenny," She greeted the girl, "And to answer both of your question's, it's because I don't plan on going."

"But friend Raven, why ever not?" Kori asked,

"Yeah, I have to agree with Kori on that one Rave, why not?"

Rolling her eyes, the Goth girl slammed her locker door shut with a soft recurring '_thunk!' _before turning around to face her two best-friends.

"Because One:" the girl started, holding up one finger "I find the whole thing pointless, and Two-"she held up a second finger. "It's a date required event, and I don't have a date." Raven deadpanned.

Kori's jaw dropped at that, "Raven, what do you mean you do not have 'the date'? You haven't asked anyone?"

"No I haven't, because who in their right mind would want to go with me?" the girl asked incredulously.

Her friend Jenny grinned mischievously as she slung an arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Gee, I don't know…maybe a blonde-haired, green-eyed boy?" the bubblegum-haired girl asked her friend rhetorically.

The Goth's pale cheeks turned scarlet as she shrugged off the now chuckling girl's arm.

"Gar and I are just friends!"

Jenny finished laughing and grinned innocently at the violet-haired girl.

"Whoever said anything about Garfield?"

Blushing even more, the girl scowled at her laughing friends and walked down the hall.

'_Stupid Jenny, insinuating that I like Gar!'_

'_You never denied it" _a voice sing-songed in her head.

'_Shut-up'_ she growled,

She was so caught-up in the argument going on inside her head that she didn't see the person walking down the adjacent hallway, so when she turned the corner they collided and crashed onto the floor.

"Sorry about that," Raven muttered softly as she set about the task of collecting her books that had fallen out of her book-bag.

A voice chuckled as two sun-kissed hands came into her vision-helping her collect the rest of her books.

"Don't worry about it Rae"

Finally looking up at the person she ran into, she felt her breath hitch as she saw a blonde-haired, green-eyed boy smiling charmingly at her.

"Oh, uh….h-hey Gar" she inwardly cursed herself for stammering, but the boy just chuckled.

"Hey Rae, looks like I fell for you" the boy waggled his eyebrows as the Goth rolled her eyes.

Finally having all of the girl's books collected the pair continued their trek down the halls.

"You know I could take my own books Gar" she stated to the boy,

Grinning at her as he readjusted her books that he was holding he stated "I know."

Rolling her eyes while trying-unsuccessfully- to hide the small smile on her face, Raven took the time to take-in the boy around her.

He was just a few inches taller than her, sun-kissed skin and shaggy blonde hair falling over his piercing green eyes. He was wearing baggy khaki-colored cargo pants, white puma's, a grey Jump City High-Varsity Soccer Team Shirt and a dark-purple cardigan.

The blonde turned towards her and grinned, looking her up and down.

"You look great Rae!" he beamed,

Raven blushed as she looked down at the simple black-skinny jeans she was wearing, purple converse and white Hellogoodbye shirt.

"Thanks."

He just grinned at her, as they continued walking down the hall.

"So…are you going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" The Goth asked,

The boy shook his head-his hair falling haphazardly every-which way.

"No," he shrugged-careful not to drop her books

The girl looked at him questioningly,

"Why not? Didn't Terra ask you?" the blonde-haired girl's name coming out like a curse.

"Yeah, but I turned her down" he informed her, looking over at the Goth girl and smiling shyly. "I told her, that I was hoping another girl would ask me."

She blushed, and looked away from his piercing gaze.

"Hey Gar?"

"Yeah?"

Would you go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me?"

The boy turned to the blushing girl and grinned, pecking her cheek softly as he smiled at the now tomato-faced girl.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**END**

**Ta-Duh!**

**A little story for my fans=D**

**I hope you guys liked this!**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
